


he is space

by caspasta



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-06
Updated: 2014-12-06
Packaged: 2018-02-28 10:14:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 87
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2728583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caspasta/pseuds/caspasta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A poem for Bellamy Blake, the Rebel King.</p>
            </blockquote>





	he is space

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything from The 100.

he is space  
the freckles that dust his nose and cheeks  
are constellations  
stories untold  
the dark purple that bruises  
the undersides of his eyes  
are areas of the night sky  
that are absent of stars  
yet full of hardship  
his eyes glisten like galaxies  
colors swirling into something  
more  
something big  
and his smile  
is the sun  
that burns with brightness and warmth  
and leaves you with stars in your eyes  
he is endless  
and he is space  
and like space,  
he takes your breath  
away

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first piece for The 100. It's actually an assignment for my Creative Writing class where we have to write an extend metaphor, and who better to write about than Mr.Blake? Please comment, I'd love some feedback. - Cassie


End file.
